


Lost in You

by boxocats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, But I liked how this turned out so I kept it, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short Story, This was actually going to be in a longer story, smut practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxocats/pseuds/boxocats
Summary: just ging and kite getting busy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Lost in You

Closing his eyes in anticipation, Ging felt Kite's thin lips fully envelope his; like warm velvet, he melted into the kiss, Kite's heavenly earth-like aroma filling his senses. Ging slipped in his tongue, wanting to taste more of the long haired's pleasing flavor, his hands caressing the soft white locks, making him moan. Ging had let go for a second to fully catch his breath, his eyes still closed; he couldn't possibly look at Kite after doing something like that, but Kite pulled him back and captured his lips once again. The kiss being rougher and sloppier, Kite's tongue being the dominate. They both felt a twinge in their manhoods as Kite's hands hastened to remove Ging's shirt, slowly trailing kisses down his bare chest - smooth and tan, almost like caramel. He then teased the buds of Ging's hardened nipples with his hot, wet tongue.

"Fuck," Ging breathed heavily, fumbling to undo his belt and let his erection free. Kite heard the jingling of the metal and grew eager, stopping to take off his clothes. At that time, Ging was buck naked, cock fully erect and wet with pre-cum, his muscular body laid out submissively for his lover's next move. Kite's body was truly different than Ging's in many ways; more slender and less muscular, skin fair and pale, perfectly complimented by his milky hair. Cock also fully erect with the head a nice shade of pink, it wasn't as large as Ging's, but his was impressively sized. Without hesitation, Kite teased him relentlessly by rubbing his genitals against his, agonizingly slow. Their moans and hard breathing harmonized the air.

"K-Kite," Ging's fingernails scraping the dirt underneath them. "Dammit, just put your cock in my mouth already." Kite, pleased to see his teacher a total mess under him - begging for oral no less - didn't linger on his request for a second. Ging had repositioned himself, and took a moment to admire Kite's gorgeous length. His tongue wrapped around the head and began to lick it almost completely tardily, driving Kite insane.

"That's for teasing me, you shit," Ging muttered hoarsely, and immediately went from gently licking the sweet head to full blown sucking. Kite's squeals of delight were even better than Ging had always imagined them.


End file.
